


【水蓝】少爷（七）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	【水蓝】少爷（七）

（肉渣渣）  
七

老李走进房间里，看到的就是这样一幅场景，喻文波双膝跪地，双手紧扣在身后，脊梁笔直，昂着头颅。  
他的背影看上去宽阔了很多，却让老李忽然想起他十几年前的样子。  
那是老杰克去世后的一段时间，少爷每天晚上都会梦魇，像是整个人封锁在一个绝望黑暗的房间中，和虚构的恶兽鬼怪厮打博弈，谁都帮不了他。  
谁也进不去那个房间。  
那时候喻文波每天晚上都守在门外，像条狗一样趴在地板上睡觉，只要听见房间里的尖叫，就敲着门一次一次呼喊，直到少爷在这些呼喊中逐渐平静下来，慢慢坠入梦乡。  
没有人教他这么做，但他一直这么做。  
直到有天晚上，少爷又一次从噩梦中惊醒，迷茫沙哑的声音，像是冬日从树上抖落而下的霜雪，颤颤巍巍地落了地。  
“杰克...”  
“少爷，我在。”  
少爷推开了门，他羸弱瘦削的身体裹在一张雪白的羊绒毯中，额头冷汗涔涔，没有戴眼镜，一双鹿眼如同缀了漆黑的宝石。  
他垂眸看着趴在门边的喻文波，苍白的唇颤栗着，声音轻得几不可闻。  
“你进来。”  
喻文波走进了那扇紧闭的门，走入了那间漆黑的房间。他守在少爷的床脚，像是西方寓言中的泰迪熊，或者东方传说中的捕梦网，驱赶走了一切梦魇。  
他是一计解药，是一串符咒。  
喻文波守着少爷睡觉，一晃就是几年。从他们搬出主宅，再搬到西郊的别墅。  
直到有一天，老李在清晨起来看见少爷的房门紧闭，喻文波又重新跪在了门口，像条被驱逐出门的弃犬。  
那时候他也是这样，双手带着镣铐，挺直脊梁，不曾低下头颅。  
老李不知道他们发生了什么，少爷忽然间让他收拾一间客房给喻文波。而喻文波像是中了邪一样，他拿狗链拴住自己的手脚，在少爷的门外长跪不起。  
他跪了整整三天，老李给他送的食物一口没动。  
少爷回房的时候他还在那跪着，手脚充血肿得乌紫，虚弱到整个人跌落在地，脸磕在少爷的脚下。  
少爷皱着眉看了他很久，甩脚把他的脸踢开，回头对着老李吩咐了一句，转身回了房间。  
“送去医院，我不想半夜床下躺着个死人。”  
那间收拾出来的客房最后还是没有人住进去。  
老李曾经想不明白，为什么自己放他走的那个早晨，喻文波明明已经踏过了铁网，最后却还是选择回来。  
直到他把这个手脚几乎坏死的人拖上担架，送去医院，看到锁链解开时那些触目惊心的乌紫勒痕，和他脸上如临大赦般欣慰的笑时，一种诡异而强烈的预感充斥了整个心脏。  
喻文波跑不掉了，少爷的狗链将永远栓系在他的脖颈，勒着他的气管动脉，让他沉沦窒息。无论是天涯海角，他只能想方设法，留到少爷身边。

老李知道自己是个下人，下人很多时候该管好自己的眼睛，管好耳朵和手，也管好思想。但从他那年企图放走喻文波开始，他就已经不算是一个合格的下人了。  
他这种性格并不适合王家，因为揣了太多的妇人之仁，藏着自以为是的私心，又总是揣测主人，擅作主张。  
王家的血统里有着铁血狠绝的基因，少爷却混合了另一半的羸弱和倨傲，二者氤氲成这样乖张不定的脾气，行事诡谲不留余地。  
就像那场生日宴上被恶犬扑倒的小孩，就像码头暴乱后死去的几十条人命，就像喻先生在狗笼子里关了的整整三年和满身鞭伤。  
可无论如何，他总是偏心少爷的，即使少爷不需要这些偏心。  
准确的说，少爷不需要任何人的关心，他在童年的精神荒漠中变得封闭自锁，就像块雨夜里在炭火上烧出来的瓷器，一腔热血凉下去只剩冷冰冰的釉面。  
碰不得，碰碎了，尖锐的断面也要划得人鲜血淋漓。  
唯一能跟随他的狗，叫杰克，而唯一能走近他的人，叫喻文波。  
而现在，少爷要亲手将喻文波交给老爷处决，就像当年他从老爷手中把喻文波救下来一样，兜兜转转一圈，回到原点。

老李叹了一口气，就像是十二年前自己在那个凌晨走到狗笼前一样，缓缓走进了剑拔弩张的病房。  
苍老的手落在冷冰冰的武器上，从抵在脑门的方向上拨弄开，老李在王家呆了四十年，管家做的就是把主子的话往下再吩咐，而下面的人也都认他吩咐。  
“真东西这么举着也不怕走火。”  
王柳羿皱着眉，只觉得脊背都升起一股寒意，脸色绷紧，目光却颤栗。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
老李不敢看少爷，兀自从口袋里掏出了手铐钥匙。他放走过喻文波一次，就注定会有第二次。人的怜悯就像是泄洪，开了口就没有收回的道理。  
但这一次，他不是为了喻文波。他不想少爷在一切都无法挽回的时候，坠落回那个心魔的房间，一个人在梦魇中挣扎尖叫，不得转醒。  
而此刻的少爷却笑了，他笑得太放肆，像是看见了什么天大的笑话。笑到最后扶着床沿慢慢坐下，眼睛里剩下一团熄灭的死灰。  
“你们都背叛我。”

喻文波的印象中，以前少爷的身上总是有股沾了水汽的药香，带着草茎的苦涩。那种味道让少爷多了一股烟火气，像是尘世中每个羸弱而倔强的人。  
他喜欢那种味道，总想要拥入怀中。  
后来少爷从英国回来，他身上的味道换成了一款叫莱俪的香水，像是大雨后的图书馆，潮湿的檀木和书卷味，冷清而孤僻。  
这个味道太疏离，以至于他们坐在一辆车的后座，都似乎相隔着怎么都触碰不到的距离。  
“就算老李不救我，你最后动不了我。”  
“老爷已经不在日本了。”  
喻文波看到少爷紧闭的双眼微微得颤抖了一下，像是蝴蝶震颤着摇摇欲坠的翅膀，让他很想伸手去触碰。  
然后少爷睁开了眼，他看上去太过疲惫，整个人倚靠在背椅上，连头都懒得向这边偏移，只是侧着眸瞟了他一眼。  
“你到底想要什么？”  
这个问题真奇怪，就算没有挑破，两个人都心知肚明对方想要什么。而偏偏对方想要的，自己都给不起。  
少爷想要一个交代，他同父异母兄弟的一条人命，父亲流离在外不知所踪。喻文波想要少爷爱他，或许自私点说，只爱他。  
这两者如此矛盾，以至于必须以一方的溃败甚至性命来了结。

喻文波把少爷送回了房间，从踏进门的一刻他就觉得恍惚，他和少爷在这里生活了十几年，目所能及的每一处都有着彼此的痕迹。  
但他现在进入这个房间，却只能想起那个像春梦一样的夜晚，一场强迫的性爱，粘稠的呼吸，焦灼的两具躯体和灵魂。  
他看到少爷在窗边站定，只留下一个瘦削的背影，抬起双臂解着西装的纽扣，一对蝴蝶骨像孕育而生的幼翅。  
他把外套扔到了地上，转过身来脸上没有任何神情，行尸走肉般去解衬衣的扣子，指尖却止不住微微颤抖。  
喻文波从衣架上取下了少爷白色的丝绸睡衣，在他脱下衬衣露出苍白瘦削的上身时，解开睡衣把他裹在其中。  
“装什么，你不就想要这个吗？”  
喻文波没说话，他只是脱下外套，松开了领结，抱着少爷两个人躺倒在床，疲惫像潮水瞬间淹没了理智，整个脑袋迷蒙着坠入困局。  
“睡吧。”  
他们没洗澡，甚至没有脱裤子，喻文波从早上奔波回国，一身风尘都没洗净，他身上忙碌的汗味和烟尘气，强势而侵略地驱散开那疏离的香水味。  
王柳羿却没有察觉，他太累了，在挣脱不开的怀抱中，缓缓闭上双眼。  
所有算计都落了空，现在只剩下听天由命。

喻文波第一次察觉到自己对少爷的感情有所异样，是十年前他们刚搬到西郊来的时候。  
那时候少爷已经没有了梦魇的困扰，喻文波却还是习惯睡在他床边的地毯上，多么忠心耿耿的宠物。  
刚到西郊的别墅时，少爷认床，好几个晚上躺在陌生的房间睡不着觉，翻来覆去直到天亮。  
喻文波就是那时候爬上了少爷的床，在少爷充斥着红血丝疲惫的眼神下，躺在了他身边，圈手把他搂在怀中，用胸膛遮住窗棱间泄露而进的夜色。  
少爷没有推开他，夜晚的他羸弱得像是换壳期的蝉，血肉灵魂都赤裸裸。  
那时候喻文波十五岁，少爷十六岁，两个人生活在一片精神的荒原上，对感情和欲望没有任何认知。  
所以喻文波觉得自己对少爷的情感，只是一种本能性的忠诚，无论是讨好还是谄媚，偶尔有些护食或领地感的占有欲，都是理所应当的。  
直到青春期的欲望像私处逐渐茂密的毛发，从心脏里生根发芽，终于在一个凌晨幻化成裤裆里的一片潮湿。喻文波从睡梦中惊醒，大脑一片空白。  
那是他背着少爷有的第一个秘密。  
少爷体质差，发育得也要比常人晚一些，所以喻文波在荷尔蒙的刺激下长了茂密的毛发时，少爷的身体还是玉一样光润。  
直到现在，周身的体毛都很稀疏。  
所以少爷的情感和欲望，也比常人迟钝，来得更晚一些。

在又一个被羞耻的梦折磨着惊醒的早晨，喻文波睁开眼睛，想出去换条裤子，手还没从被子里抽出来，便碰到了少爷挺翘灼热的下身。  
那一瞬间，积攒在少年心中的火山毫无征兆得喷薄而出，滚烫的炎熔顺着血液全涌向了小腹。  
喻文波掀开了被子，颤抖着手褪下了少爷的裤子。  
那是他第一次如此认真的端详着这个羞耻私密的物件，早熟的他隐约知道这儿所能带来的愉悦和满足。从某个方面来说，给予少爷愉悦和满足是一条优秀的狗的宗旨，而现在达成它的方式就这样赤裸裸得摆在他眼前。  
喻文波伸手握住了少爷的性器，他双眼猩红，一动不动得盯着它逐渐变硬，挺翘得支棱在空中，又在自己的抚摸下变得鲜红，滚烫，颤栗。  
他听见少爷口中逐渐溢出的呻吟，零碎得砸在耳中，是任何嘉奖都比不上的激励。  
他也硬了，甚至比少爷的还要膨胀滚烫，抵在床单上不自觉得摩擦，随着撸动少爷的器官时一起做出抽插的姿势。  
“你...在干什么？”  
少爷醒了，他的双颊带着异样的红潮，眼睛含着泪水睁不开，咬唇低头来看喻文波，脸上都是茫然无措的神色。  
喻文波从来没有见过少爷这副模样，脑袋里的一根弦像电线啪嗒就断开，冒出跳跃的火星。  
只因为看了少爷一眼，他射了，在意识清醒的时刻，没有任何抚慰，射在了自己的裤裆里，闷哼着趴倒在少爷的胸口。  
少爷冰冷的手指穿过他的脸颊，顺着小腹搭在了他紧握着其欲望的手腕上，混沌的大脑反应过来，一双眼睛逐渐变得清明。  
喻文波直起身，咬着牙目光一沉，握着茎身继续套弄撸动起来，少爷的手软绵绵搭在他腕上，前后晃动着也分不清是阻止，还是借力。  
“你停下...我说...停...啊...”  
射出来的时候，少爷发出了小猫一样呻吟，颤着脊骨弓起身又很快跌落在床上，张着口喘息，眼角都是迷茫的泪水。  
白灼溅在了喻文波脸上，腥味充斥在鼻尖竟让他有一瞬间觉得饥饿，不自觉舔着干燥的下唇。  
喻文波忽然意识到自己完了。  
少爷睁开眼，涣散的眸子聚了焦，一双澄亮的眼羞愤得瞪着他，咬牙切齿。  
“滚出去。”  
老李把自己的所有东西收拾着拿去了客房，他像一条被抛弃的狗，跪在少爷门外，久久不愿起身。  
他在门外跪了三天，才留在了那个房间，却也再也没有上过少爷的床。

天亮了，喻文波在晨曦中睁开眼，恍然间以为回到了当年，他们好像从未分离，也没有任何怨怒，两个人相拥而眠。  
晨勃的性器坚挺昂扬着抵在裤子里，喻文波低头脸就埋进了少爷的头发，触手可及的爱人如同一个不真切的梦境。  
他忽然间想起，上次抱着少爷睡觉，已经是十年前的事了。

TBC  
（看出来了吧，下章有车哈哈哈）


End file.
